


Time to Spare

by coffeelings



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Some Humor, To a point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelings/pseuds/coffeelings
Summary: Something is pushing Simon to become the man he knows he could be.OrMy ultimate Simon x Alisha Fix-It fic.OrThe one where Nathan doesn't leave and the name "Barry" continues to be thrown around a lot.





	Time to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> So! I only recently became completely obsessed with Misfits, partly because I was bopping around the internet looking for content involving Iwan Rheon and Antonia Thomas, for I love them from GoT and Lovesick, respectively. Imagine my delight when I came across this fantastic show, and of COURSE one of the most iconic characters ever written - Nathan Young, portrayed by the also iconic Robert Sheehan. Incidentally, that's how I got obsessed with The Umbrella Academy, but that'll just have to go into another fic... 
> 
> I don't own any of the dialogue or plot of the canon Misfits story that I include here. Lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strange to think that just the morning before, Alisha had been demonstrating exactly how a girl from her school, a girl who appeared prim and proper as she spoke before a particularly conservative-appearing group of teenagers not too far away, rode the gearshift in her father's car.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Virtue cult saga, *mostly* as we remember it.

It was strange to think that just the day before, Alisha had been demonstrating _exactly_ how a girl from her school, a girl who appeared prim and proper as she spoke before a particularly conservative-appearing group of teenagers not too far away, rode the gearshift in her father's car.

For a full 30 seconds. 

"Morning!" she'd said in a voice much too chipper for that hour, her makeup gone, her pale green dress the least revealing thing Simon had seen Alisha wear outside of their loud orange jumpsuits. They sat silently in their stolen wheelchairs until Kelly finally blurted out what she most certainly heard them all thinking.

" _Wha_ '... is _up_... with _tha'_?!"

Curtis's jaw had all but hit the floor at the sight before he went rushing into the atrium after her. 

Simon was almost thankful for the distraction of the Virtue kids. It had only been a couple of days since he'd semi-accidentally killed Sally, their second probation worker and fiancee to Tony, their deceased  _first_ probation worker, that  _they killed_   _and also buried_ , after she'd deceived him. Simon tenderly rubbed the side of his head where she'd smashed him into the bathroom mirror before running for her life. Thankfully his hair covered the spot well enough that none of his friends had noticed. Not like they noticed Simon much in the first place, which helped. 

"Think she's gone on holiday," Simon had suggested to the others as they waited for Sally the morning before Alisha's stunning appearance. He'd hoped it came off casually as he intently stared ahead of him into nothing, trying to avoid the suspicions of his fellow ASBOs. Curtis clearly wasn't convinced at the time, but the lack of supervision meant he and Alisha could carry on with their air-fucking, or whatever it is they could do in light of Alisha's power. For the moment it seemed Simon was continuing to fly under the radar, invisible even without his power. 

After all, it was only moments after Sally had shoved Simon aside that he'd smacked her up against one of the community center door handles, quickly processed the fact that he had, singlehandedly,  _taken a woman's life_ , then unceremoniously stuffed her body in one of the storage freezers. At this point it was really the stuff of horror films.  _He_ was the stuff of horror films, and he couldn't stop replaying the whole horrible thing in the little camera in his mind, over and over and over. 

Nathan certainly wasn't helping things. Accusing him of pedophilia _again_. Implying he had no friends _again_. Kicking things at his face  _again_. At least Simon finally allowed himself to fight back a bit instead of continuing to be a bloody coward. Bullying was nothing new to Simon, but Nathan always seemed to strike the most painful nerve. He was an expert marksman in confidence assassination. 

"You just need to ignore Nathan, he's a dick," Kelly had gently reminded him in the locker room. Nathan, Alisha, and Curtis were nowhere to be found at the time, and Simon was glad for it. "He doesn't care what anyone says to him. He thinks it's the same for everyone." 

"It's not though is it? Me and you, we're not like that," Simon had said seriously as he approached her. 

"I'll talk to 'im. Tell him to back off, yeah?'

Kelly could understand. Kelly could _see_ _him_ , would know why he'd do it. She _had to_ understand. 

 _I did it for you, all of you. I did it to protect you_ he thought to her in the locker room, the image of Sally's lifeless body briefly flashing before him.  

"What'reyeh talkin' 'bout?" She cocked her head towards him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Simon couldn't bring himself think it. 

"Nothing," he'd said as he quickly smoothed down his hair and retreated to the storeroom. Kelly might have understood, or she might have thought the same thing the others had thought so many times -  _freak_.

So frequently in his life he felt he walked the fine line between "weird kid with questionable social skill" and "real life stalker-murderer." His power made it easier to veer towards the latter. The girl's locker room. The swell of Kelly's breasts in her bra as she changed. The vanilla and spice of Alisha's perfume wafting under his nose when he stood close enough to inhale her. The handful of times he'd overhead Alisha and Curtis doing _whatever it was_ they did, her high pitched whines ringing in his ears as she brought herself to orgasm while he stood not too far outside the door, painfully hard and wanting. The countless evenings he spent standing in Sally's kitchen, inches from holding her as she prepared dinner.  _Sally_. 

Every time he looked into her frozen face, staring expressionless at him from the enormous freezer in which he kept her, guilt crept into Simon's belly and made him shiver as much as the icebox. Perhaps he  _did_ belong in the psychiatric unit. At the time, he'd had a full evaluation by a doctor who seemed nice enough, but whose high-pitched voice reminded Simon so much of Jar Jar Binks that he had a hard time concentrating during his sessions. He was told he qualified for having a 'tic' disorder (at which Simon had automatically shoved his palm to his forehead, then cursed himself for doing so) and social anxiety disorder (wouldn't anyone, after the way he'd been bullied at school?), and maybe even, as Jar Jar Shrink had so professionally put it, "a touch of autism," though they didn't do all of those tests. At any rate, Simon didn't particularly care for the labels assigned to the way he made his way through the world, though he figured that having social anxiety was certainly better than being a murderer, and being locked up would mean he wouldn't go murdering any other probation workers.

 _It was an accident_ , he reminded himself. She  _would have been done for if we didn't kill Tony. A_ _nd_  we _all would have been done for if she'd gone to the police._   

But still. The guilt. 

* * *

 

"It's not right," Curtis speculated loudly about Alisha later in the morning, pacing in the bathroom as Nathan finished taking a piss. "She's sayin' all this weird stuff about...'bout  _sex_ an' that. She's said she's _savin'_ herself til' she wants to make a 'proper' commitment!"

Simon stood against the bathroom wall, listening as Nathan once again said something snarky and perverted, once again narrowly evading a smack in the face from Curtis. He was slightly disappointed when Kelly intervened. 

"It's that lot we saw yesterday," Curtis exclaimed."She's _dressin'_ like tha'. They _did_ somethin' to her!" 

"Wha, like brainwashin' or sumthin'?" Kelly asked.  

"It's the storm," Simon finally interjected.

"How d'you know that? You don't know that," Nathan quickly challenged him.  _Of course_. 

"When weird stuff happens it's _always_ the storm," Simon continued calmly, suppressing his urge to permanently close Nathan's mouth with Gorilla Glue. "Haven't you worked that out yet?" 

"He's got a point," Curtis agreed, shrugging in Simon's direction. 

"Did _you_ just suddenly grow a set of _ballssszzz_?" Nathan accused him, dragging out the worst of his words. 

Simon stood up, rage growing inside him as he glared into Nathan's annoying, petulant,  _stupid_ eyes. 

"I've always had a set of balls, you've just never _seen_ them!"  _And you can piss off,_ Simon thought as his jaw tensed.  _He doesn't know what I'm capable of_. 

Nathan raised his eyebrows, then-

"That is about the _gayest_ thing I've ever heard," he chuckled. Before Simon could retort, Kelly scolded them both, reminding them that Alisha was in real trouble, and they best abandon their boyish games before they lost someone that really mattered to a bunch of ultra-conservative twats. 

* * *

 

That night, as he carefully watched each of his videos of Sally one last time before deleting them all, Simon felt lonelier than ever. She had been so beautiful, so dedicated to her job despite his and his fellow ASBOs collective annoyance, and so  _alive_. She was a woman, the  _only_ woman, he ever thought had reciprocated feelings for him. He'd thought about making a proper film from all of these clips, to showcase her unintentional beauty, to honor her memory. But what would be the point of that now? Of _course_ she was just using him. _Like_ _so many others_. 

 _At least_ _she was doing it for love_ , Simon thought, as opposed for the primary purpose of bringing him pain. Still, the entire ordeal brought back painful memories.

One in particular that stuck out in his mind was Mary when Simon was 9 and in primary school. Mary, with long brown hair and pink sparkly nail polish. Mary, in the advanced mathematics group with Simon, who sometime smiled at him in a kind way, not an uncomfortable way. Mary, who it just so happened Simon had quite a strong crush on at the time.

Mary, who decided to play Star Trek with him one autumn morning at recess. 

_"Wha's this?" Matt had snatched the tiny toy ship from Simon's hand, the one he'd snuck in his pocket out onto the playground._

_"The... Starship Enterprise," Simon said softly._

_"Bet it can fly real nice then," Matt shrugged, before quickly throwing it as hard as he could. Simon watched, horrified, as it disappeared over the playground fence._

_"Thanks for helpin' us out there, Mary," Matt patted the girl on the back. She turned on her heel, buried her face in her hands, and sprinted away, leaving Simon helpless as Matt and his friends descended upon him_. 

Simon clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, shaking himself out of the memories of sustained bruises, and the way Mary never looked at him again. He knew a girlfriend wasn't the answer to his life problems, but sometimes he wished he had someone to hold, someone who understood, who wanted to be with him as much as he did them, who could talk and he'd listen and they'd know he was a safe place. He ached. 

The ache continued the next morning as he watched the Virtue kids from behind the brick siding of the community center. They burned bags of drugs, packs of cigarettes, and a rather large purple dildo in a fire. Curtis was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he'd convinced Alisha to abandon the Virtue group and they were simply preoccupying themselves with, well, each other. 

Kelly and Nathan had apparently seen him, dragged before their leader -  _Rachel?_ \- who had simply... talked to him, it sounded like. At the moment she was being interviewed by the local news, though they couldn't quite hear her words. 

"She  _virginized_ him! Jesus. What an absolute freak show, some spooky shit. Not sure if you'd have liked it though," he poked Simon's shoulder. 

As they made their way back into the community center, the conversation turned to Sally. 

 

"Aw, there's _never_ a probation worker around when you need one," Nathan groaned, then turned on Simon, pointing a finger as his eyes narrowed. " _You_ were suckin' up to her last week... where is she?"

"I don't know," Simon said almost too quickly as his palm flew to his forehead. 

"She needs to tell someone what she's doing," Kelly said angrily. 

"Oh yeah," Nathan exclaimed. "Right! _'Help! Everyone has stopped takin' drugs and urinatin' in the street!'_ Who we gonna tell? This is every policeman and parent's wet dream!" Kelly folded her arms, her expression strained as she stood in silence. Nathan rounded on Simon again with a sigh. 

"C'mon Barry, _you're_ good at this stuff. Think of something!" 

_Barry. Barry?_

_"_ Who's _Barry?"_ Simon spat. 

"You are!"

"His name is Simon!" Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Is it? I thought it was Barry... Sorry man!" Nathan patted his arm as Simon seethed silently. 

Shockingly, it was Nathan who finally figured out what was going on - the "Virtue bitch" as Nathan aptly put it, had a power. She was capable of  _compulsion_. It made perfect sense. What else could force Alisha out of her revealing outfits, or Curtis out of his sleeveless tees, or the two of them out of the spare room where they frequently made noises Simon had only otherwise heard in porn? 

* * *

 

Their plan to steal Alisha away from the Virtue kids failed tremendously. Using headphones worked well enough at first, and Simon tried not to think about the unfortunate, all-too-easy tendency his earbuds had to be yanked out. He certainly felt like something of a badass for approximately 20 seconds as he strutted into the community center hallway with techno blasting in his ears. They roused suspicion from Curtis too easily, however, and it didn't take long before Kelly and Alisha were wrestling in a storage closet. 

" _NATHAN!_ " Came Kelly's scream, and Simon knew Curtis must have brought Rachel to them. And where there was Rachel, there were her followers. 

"Kelly, they're coming for her! Leave 'er!" Nathan shouted as he and Simon continued their futile attempts to force open the locked storage room door. That was when Simon whirled around and saw them - conservatively-clad teenagers making a beeline for them, emerging from the community center in droves. 

" _GO!_ " They heard Kelly scream, and Simon knew they needed to. It would only be a matter of time before Kelly would be taken to Rachel - it made no sense for them all to go down like this, with no way out. 

"We've _got_ to go," Simon pleaded as Nathan continued clawing at the door handle. 

"I'm not leavin' her! _KELLY!!!_ " Nathan protested. Simon tugged desperately at his elbow. 

" _C'MON!_ " Simon shouted as he finally managed to drag Nathan away. They shoved past two of the cult kids and broke into a full out sprint from the community center, around a bridge behind the main building. But the Virtue kids were streaming from every door, from around every corner, as if a swarm of angry wasps emerging from a hive where nobody was allowed to masturbate or swear or show any cleavage. Simon briefly thought he'd have a lot of easily controllable, pent up rage to unleash on others, too, if he couldn't touch himself. 

"They're everywhere!" He shouted as they ran down the street, until suddenly they were surrounded on all sides. The Virtue kids slowed as they crept closer, the ominous clicking of their loafers and clogs on the pavement growing louder as they approached. 

"C'mon, use your power!" Nathan cried desperately and grabbed Simon by the shoulders, shaking him where he stood. "SAVE US!!!" 

"After everything you've done to me... you want me to _save_ you?" Simon glared at Nathan, incredulous. Heat rose in his ears. Did Nathan  _really_ just think his sole purpose was to give and give and give without question, without any acknowledgment? 

"YES, GET ON WITH IT YOU LITTLE  _FREAK!_ " 

It was the last straw. Simon's jaw tensed as he backed away, quickly gasped and stretched his way into invisibility, and left Nathan to the mercy of the massive group of teenagers.

"YOU'RE GONNA SAVE YOURSELF? YOU _SELFISH_ _BASTARD_! I'LL REMEMBER THIS! _I THOUGHT WE WERE **FRIENDS**!_"

Simon was so angry he could hardly think, Nathan's words echoing off the walls as he raced past the conservatively-clad mob towards the community center.  _Selfish? Who does he think he is?_ Simon thought angrily. _Fuck Nathan._ The words seared red in his mind. He'd be better off with them for now anyway, Simon decided, while he devised a plan to save them. He had to figure out-

 _The note_. 

Simon froze in his tracks as he remembered.

He found it that morning as he'd picked out his outfit - a gray-green collared shirt and black slacks, one of his favorite combinations. It made him feel important, perhaps better than other people (though he wouldn't admit who), to dress nicely. The weather was pleasant, so he'd opened his window to let in a cooling breeze. When he rounded on his laptop it was there, a large paper airplane made of a sheet of graph paper with the words " _ **SAVE HIM**_ " emblazoned upon it in enormous, neatly printed letters.

Simon was somewhat disturbed by this. The last time threatening notes had been left around it was because he and his friends had not-so-long-ago committed murder and were being heavily suspected by their own probation worker. Did somebody know about Sally? Did this messenger know she was a "her" and not a "him"? What did this message even _mean_?  _Who_ was he supposed to save if she was already dead by his own hands? 

And suddenly-

"Really?  _Him?"_ Simon grumbled aloud, cursing as he sprinted back.  

"Just  _BACK THE FUCK OFF_!" Nathan was circling desperately, his rubber-gloved hands held out uselessly before him, as dozens of members of the Virtue cult closed in on him. 

Then-

"Whoa, hang on," Nathan stumbled forward slightly as the front of his t-shirt suddenly tugged into midair in front of him. The mob stopped in their tracks as they watched Nathan's clothes behave of their own accord. His eyes widened. 

"BARRY?!" And as Nathan screamed, Simon pulled Nathan forward and quickly spun to pull him up onto his back. " _LET'S GO!_ "

So Simon ran as fast as he could, Nathan's arms and legs bouncing wildly beside him as he ran for both of their lives. The Virtue cult kids seemed momentarily stunned by the sight of Nathan floating away in mid-air, whooping and hollering insults at them that were so vulgar they made Simon blush. This only lasted a few moments, however, before the mob came to their senses and resumed their chase. 

Simon was getting out of breath quickly, so he rounded a corner and shoved Nathan behind a dumpster before backing against the wall himself. Still invisible, he watched the cult members come streaming past them, running into the nearby woods and quickly dispersing. Once they were out of sight, Simon watched Nathan take a tentative step out into the open. 

"Holy  _shitballs_ ," Nathan whispered harshly, before shouting and looking round. "You did it, you invisible cunt! Where are ya? _Jesus_ , y'think we're rid of those absolute chucklefuckers? _Bloody hell!_ I could KISS ya, Barry, I really could, where'd ya go-" 

Simon smiled despite himself, but did not reveal himself to Nathan. Instead, he made his way back into the community center, back to the storeroom where he kept Sally's body and an endless stash of pizzas, to try and think how they could possibly get out of this mess and get their friends back. That night he did not return home, instead falling asleep on the storeroom floor wrapped in his own arms, wishing they belonged to someone else. 

* * *

The next morning, Simon ventured outside to check on the cult. Perhaps observing them for long enough would help him devise a careful plan to take them down. Five minutes after he crept into the atrium, however, he spotted Nathan, clad in a gray suit. He entered the community center with something like poise and exchange pleasantries with Curtis. 

 _Shit, she got him anyway._ Saving him didn't even  _do anything,_ Simon grumbled internally. 

"There's only one thing that ladies should be insertin' in themselves, and that's knowledge!" It was with these words that Simon realized Nathan was not, in fact, brainwashed. He rolled his eyes, but quickly stilled himself against a railing as he watched Nathan pull out some earbuds and what looked like a handgun before he slinked into Rachel's office. Where he'd managed to nick a firearm Simon would never know, but after this was all over it would _need_ to be taken as far away from Nathan Young as possible.

He emerged maybe a minute later after Kelly briefly visited Rachel's office, screaming that he'd shoot her in the face as members of the Virtue cult quickly realized their leader was in trouble. 

"Everybody stay the fuck down or I will... shoot her... in the face! Stay down! No funny stuff!" Nathan dragged Rachel along with him as he made his way up the stairs. Simon raced behind them, slinking past the rooftop door just before Nathan barricaded it with abandoned furniture. As much as he hated the dumb Irish bastard, he felt it was a good plan to isolate her.  _So long as those earbuds stay in_. 

Of course, before doing anything to try and save his friends, Nathan had to give a speech. "Charles Darwin said you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! And by eggs I do mean... well... by eggs..."

Simon rolled his eyes as Nathan voiced his horror at the many cardigans in the crowd of teenagers that watched from the street. But as Nathan droned on, he crept closer... closer.. slowly. If he could just get close enough... perhaps he could knock her out-

"WE WERE SO _BEAUTIFUL_!!!" Nathan cried. In any other time or place, Simon thought, Nathan might have verged on being something close to inspirational as he rambled on about the beauty of their youth.  _Wanker_. 

"We're screw ups! I'm a screw up! And I plan to be a screw up until my late twenties... maybe even my early thirties... and I will shag my own mother before I let  _her,_ or anyone else, take that away from me!" He let his arms open dramatically and Simon suspected he was smiling proudly at his audience. 

"Your  _gun's_ leaking," Rachel growled as she shoved Nathan's shoulder. 

Simon froze. Rachel began to lecture Nathan, and he began to spray her with water, and within moments they were wrestling each other on the edge of the roof. Simon raced forward, revealing himself with a twist and crack of his neck, when Rachel suddenly stumbled, fell from the roof of the community center onto the pavement below. For a split second it seemed they'd won, but Nathan had lost his footing in the struggle, too, and Simon realized he would meet Rachel's fate if he didn't act now. He sprinted forward to grasp Nathan's hand. 

"SAVE ME, BARRY!" Nathan cried. But the pistol had made Nathan's hands wet, and Simon wasn't strong enough, and as if in slow motion, Nathan's hand slipped through his fingers. 

"NOOOO!" Simon heard himself screaming from far away as he watched Nathan fall backwards, falling fast towards the earth, until-

_CRUNCH_

Silence. Simon couldn't breathe. 

Then Curtis and Kelly and Alisha were screaming. The Virtue kids were screaming. Everyone except him was screaming, racing forward to Nathan's body where it hung limply, impaled on a fence below. 

 _"YEH'VE GOTTA SAVE HIM HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!"_ Simon heard Kelly cry, her voice cracking. The ringing in his ears made it seem like she was far way. 

_**SAVE HIM.** _

Simon fell to his knees on the roof as tears rolled down his cheeks. Whoever had left him that message must be disappointed, for it was clear he'd utterly, miserably failed. He'd chosen the wrong moment, and it cost them their friend. 

 _My friend_. 

* * *

It was a plain funeral, clearly thrown together with the sort of haphazard numbness of a family who just lost a child unexpectedly. There were no pictures, no pick n mix, no condoms blown up like balloon animals, nothing of Nathan's former life to represent _exactly_ how much of an enormous prick he was. 

A prick who went through it all with them. A prick who they all  _loved_. Sort of. 

_**SAVE HIM.** _

_I couldn't even do that_ , Simon thought angrily at Nathan's funeral service, as a priest Simon was sure Nathan would have called any number of insulting names droned on about the sanctity of God, and life, and whatever other bullshit. Simon supposed Rachel would have loads of people at her funeral, though he didn't think she deserved it. Nathan might have been the world's biggest idiot, but he was an idiot that let people have their own opinions, and would have never shoved conservatism upon others against their will. 

 _It was my fault_. Simon shoved his hand to his forehead as a lump grew hot in his throat as he watched Nathan's mother cry. The thought had been flashing in his mind like a neon sign for the past 24 hours.  _It was my fault, and now he's gone_. He was numb at the cemetery, watching as they lowered the coffin deep into the earth without much ceremony. 

Somebody shoveled dirt onto the pine box. 

**_SAVE HIM_.**

_I failed._

"We should go celebrate," Alisha suggested softly as they stood beside Nathan's freshly filled grave as the funeral guests dispersed. "Not like we're happy just... Could we just go for a drink?"

So eventually they all went, even Kelly, with the unspoken intention of getting absolutely hammered at a nearby club. But when they arrived, Nathan's absence hung heavy in the air around them, in the sadness plain on Kelly's face, in their silence drowned in blaring techno music. Toasting him felt right, but it felt empty, somehow, without Nathan to thank them all for their kind words and then tell them how gay it was that Simon was the one to toast him.

And then Kelly left. So Simon left, too, leaving Curtis and Alicia alone. For a moment, the ache returned. Simon couldn't help noticing how beautiful Alicia looked in the low light above the glass table before he turned to leave. He wished more than ever before for someone with whom to share space, even if their hands couldn't touch. He missed Sally. 

 _I couldn't save her, either_. 

 

* * *

 

"Cock, anus... bit of ballsack."

The number of times Simon listened to these words was migraine-inducing, but worth it, he felt, as he'd spliced together some of the most...  _shining_ footage he had taken of Nathan in life. He wondered if in death Nathan was just as annoying and unwelcome. Perhaps, if a hell existed, he'd be recruited as a demon immediately. It was almost enough to make Simon believe in an afterlife. 

Even though he'd been an unbelievable prick, having spewed the most creatively devastating insults Simon had ever heard, he'd been their friend, _his friend_. He was a shithead just like the rest of them. A little Iron & Wine would be enough to make anybody cry, Simon thought, as he handed the disc he'd made to Kelly outside the club the night after Nathan's funeral. With all of the death he'd caused, or perhaps didn't prevent, Simon hoped he could at least give her, the only friend who really ever stood up for him, something with which to remember the person who brought her colors out, vibrant and beautiful and alive. 

"Watch it," Simon instructed as he handed her the disc. And as she turned away, the words flashed in his mind again.

_**SAVE HIM**._

_It's my fault. I'm sorry._

And for the first time in weeks, Simon wasn't looking forward to getting back to community service on Monday. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! End of chapter 1! Full disclosure, this is a FixIt for Simon x Alisha. I love the tragedy of the Superhoodie plot, love their chemistry, but as with so many time travel stories, I found a few things that didn't quite work for me in the show as well as places I wanted to expand on the canon. In chapters to come we'll see who, exactly, left Simon that note, more of Simon's thoughts and perhaps some of the other characters' too (though Simon is sort of the focus in this fic). 
> 
> Gonna start working on the next chapter soon and get as much of this done as I can before my crazy busy summer starts... but yeah! Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback/comments if you have any!


End file.
